Puntos de Encuentro
by Princess-Saiyan
Summary: Bulma y A-17 no se conocieron oficialmente sino hasta DBS. Por lo que esta historia, se centrará en responder la pregunta... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran coincidido más veces?...
1. Invitación

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

En esta ocasión no ha existido más motivo para escribir esta historia, que sacar de mi cabeza a esta pareja que no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza, por estar imaginando nuevos y posibles puntos de encuentro para ellos.

Lo que pretendo hacer aquí es simple, voy a plasmar una serie de situaciones en las que estos dos pudieron convivir en la línea de tiempo que ya todos conocemos y relatar lo que pudo suceder en esas interacciones. Escribiré tantos capítulos, como pueda imaginar así que este podría terminar siendo un fic corto, o que se amplíe con el tiempo, eso se decidirá en un futuro.

Por el momento, espero que la historia les agrade. Saludos.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

La noticia de la boda de Krilin fue una agradable sorpresa, por fin él cumpliría su sueño de casarse y formar una familia, por lo que en cuanto su amigo le comunicó las buenas nuevas, Bulma no dudo un segundo en ofrecerse para colaborar en todo cuanto pudiera para que tuviera el mejor evento posible, y a partir de ese momento, comenzó a ayudarlo con los preparativos. Todo iba saliendo bien, hasta el día en que Krilin la sorprendió con una extraña petición.

\- ¿No se supone que los novios son quienes deben repartir todas las invitaciones? -cuestionó la mujer.

\- Normalmente si, pero en este caso sería de mucha ayuda si te encargas de eso -exclamó su amigo- Quiero darle una sorpresa a 18

\- Si no lo invitó fue por algo, ¿Has pensado que tal vez ella no quiere ver a su gemelo? -insistió considerando las pocas ganas que tenía de ir a un lugar tan apartado a buscar a un invitado que posiblemente ni siquiera asistiría a la ceremonia.

\- Lo consideré -aceptó Krilin- Y creo que si no lo hizo fue porque en el fondo no desea recibir una negativa. Por eso, es que esta es la mejor manera, si tú le llevas la invitación y él no acepta, 18 jamás lo sabrá.

\- ¿Y si decide venir y ella no lo quiere en la boda? -volvió a decir la peliazul tratando de hacer cambiar al guerrero de opinión.

\- Si no quisiera verlo me lo habría dicho directamente, y hasta el momento eso no ha sucedido -reflexionó tras unos instantes.

Bulma suspiró resignada, eso se sacaba por andar jugando a planear bodas. Ya no le quedaba más remedio que cumplir con la petición del novio e ir en búsqueda del hermano gemelo de 18.

\- Bien, lo haré. Dame la dirección -murmuró mientras su amigo le entregaba la invitación.

\- Dentro están los datos del último lugar en el que supimos que 17 estaba trabajando -le indicó provocando que la peliazul le lanzara una mirada casi fulminante al saber que ni siquiera tenía información exacta del paradero del escurridizo invitado- En verdad te lo agradezco Bulma -añadió mientras la mujer abandonaba la habitación.

Después de consultar el mapa de navegación la mujer se dio cuenta que llegar a ese lugar le tomaría al menos cuatro horas y por un momento pensó en abandonar su misión, más al recordar la expresión de súplica de su amigo se deshizo de la idea, llamó a su madre y le pidió que cuidara a Trunks el resto del día, luego subió a su avión y lo piloteo a la mayor velocidad que le fue posible.

Unas horas después la mujer descendió de su nave. Aterrizó justo en medio de la reserva forestal en la que trabajaba el futuro cuñado de Krilin, y fue hasta ese momento en que reparó que no tenía ni una idea de cómo encontrarlo, ella no sabía sentir el ki, y tampoco había visto ninguna casa o algún lugar que pareciera el hogar de un guardabosque, así que al bajar del avión comenzó a caminar entre los árboles esperando ver algún camino o cualquier indicador que la llevara hasta el androide.

Momentos antes 17 percibió en el cielo una aeronave y siguió con su mirada su trayectoria, le pareció extraño que esta descendiera a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba. Curioso se aproximó a la zona, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de ningún cazador furtivo pues ellos no solían viajar en aviones, sino que se desplazaban por tierra, por lo que se preguntaba sobre los misteriosos pasajeros de la nave. Pronto sus ojos distinguieron una figura femenina bajar del vehículo y comenzar a mirar a su alrededor como si pareciera confundida. Creyendo que se trataba solamente de una persona perdida decidió divertirse observándola a distancia.

La científica avanzó por lo que parecía un sendero y luego se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta que ese camino no llevaba a ningún lado, siguió recorriendo el bosque e internándose más en el, para cuando se dio por vencida en su búsqueda y quiso regresar sobre sus pasos se dio cuenta que no sabía qué dirección tomar.

17 miró la expresión de la mujer al notar que estaba caminando en círculos, y le pareció que el fuego que emanaban sus ojos celestes solo aumentaban su atractivo, pues desde el instante en que comenzó a observarla pudo notar la belleza de su visitante. Habría permanecido únicamente como un silencioso espectador de no ser porque la mujer comenzó a avanzar hacia el área donde residían las manadas de lobos, y aunque no le sería difícil rescatarla de una situación peligrosa, era mejor evitar que se acercara ahí, por lo que comenzó a aproximarse.

\- ¡Ah! -gritó la peliazul espantada al escuchar el crujir de unas hojas tras de ella.

\- Esta no es una zona segura -exclamó una voz varonil al tiempo que su dueño se aparecía frente a ella.

Bulma observó detenidamente al recién aparecido, era un joven atractivo, de cabello azabache y ojos felinos, altivo y con una expresión de frialdad en la mirada que ella reconocería donde fuera.

\- Tú debes de ser 17 -exclamó haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara inquisitivamente- Yo soy Bulma, una amiga de 18.

\- Mi hermana no tiene amigos -respondió extrañado al escuchar la afirmación de la mujer.

\- Bueno, en realidad solo soy amiga de Krilin, su novio -admitió ella nerviosa por la forma en que la miraban esos intimidantes ojos azules.

\- ¿Él es su novio? -dijo el androide riendo al imaginarse a su gemela saliendo con aquel bajito calvo que ella decía detestar.

\- Oye, no te burles -lo reprendió la mujer- Él es un buen chico y van a casarse.

El joven lanzó una risa aún más sonora que la anterior, ante la mirada fúrica de la peliazul, quien por fin comprendía porque Krilin la había enviado a ella en lugar de ir personalmente a buscar a su futuro cuñado.

\- Toma -soltó molesta al ver que el androide seguía manteniendo una expresión burlona en el rostro- Solo vine a traerte tu invitación, la boda se celebrará en un mes por si te interesa asistir.

Sin esperar respuesta la peliazul se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la primera dirección que se le ocurrió. Había avanzado unos pocos metros cuando recordó que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que ruta tomar para llegar a su aeronave, por lo que se volvió hacia el lugar donde encontró a 17 pero él ya no estaba.

\- Maldita sea -murmuró bajito, pero aun así alguien le respondió.

\- El avión esta hacia el otro lado -dijo el pelinegro apareciendo de pronto frente a ella.

\- ¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto? -le reclamó llevándose una mano al pecho- ¡No te aparezcas de la nada tonto!.

Él sonrió divertido, por los bruscos cambios de humor de la mujer, apenas un segundo antes parecía que iba a desmayarse, y luego le gritaba sin un ápice de vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué tanto estás mirándome?... ¿Vas a ayudarme a encontrar mi avión o no? -preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura y lo miraba fijamente.

La pose desafiante de la mujer le pareció encantadora, si otra persona le hubiera dicho eso, se habría dado la vuelta para largarse sin más, o al menos le habría dado un buen escarmiento por atreverse a hablarle de esa forma, pero por alguna razón no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Aun así, quiso asustarla un poco por ser tan atrevida, por lo que se acercó a ella mirándola como un cazador mira a su presa antes de darle el disparo final.

Bulma sintió un nudo en el estómago al advertir que la cercanía entre ellos se hacía cada vez menor, y se reprochó mentalmente su comportamiento, se había olvidado que 17 estaba programado para matar y ahora se cuestionaba si no había cruzado la línea que dividía la vida de la muerte.

El androide vio el esfuerzo que ella hacía por mantenerse impasible, pero con su fina audición podía percibir el latido apresurado del corazón de la peliazul. Sin siquiera avisarle, la tomó de la cintura y emprendió el vuelo en dirección al avión. 17 sonrió para sus adentros cuando escuchó el suspiro de alivio de la mujer al comprender que no la dañaría. Solo por mantener el contacto con ella un poco más, el androide voló lento y dio algunas vueltas innecesarias haciendo el trayecto a la nave más largo de lo que debía ser.

\- Gracias -dijo cuando descendieron frente al avión.

\- Cuanta sinceridad -respondió el joven advirtiendo el sarcasmo en su voz.

Bulma miró a 17 sin poder adivinar si le estaba haciendo un reclamo, o si solo jugaba con ella.

\- Agradezco mucho tu ayuda, y espero que puedas asistir a la boda -respondió lo más sinceramente que le fue posible.

\- ¿Estarás ahí? -la cuestionó el joven mientras apartaba lentamente sus manos de la cintura de la mujer.

\- Si, no me perdería ese evento por nada.

\- Bien, por cierto, no necesito esto.

\- ¿No piensas llevar a alguien? -exclamó al ver la invitación extra que él puso en su mano.

\- Es por eso que te lo estoy dando -respondió sin inmutarse- Iré contigo.

\- Ya tengo acompañante -respondió algo nerviosa por la mirada felina que él le lanzó al decir la última frase.

\- Entonces iré solo -dijo alzándose de hombros- Nos veremos en la boda Bulma.

Dijo antes de emprender el vuelo sin volver la vista atrás. Completamente aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder, la peliazul abordó su avión y mientras sobrevolaba la isla, sonrió ante la idea de que 17 no resultó ser como ella creía, y que su leve coqueteo no le había disgustado en lo más mínimo.


	2. Boda

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la imaginación y la locura, que plasmo en mis historias.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-** **:**

Finalmente el gran día llegó, en una hora Krilin y 18 se darían el sí acepto, frente a todos sus amigos. A pesar del cansancio que experimentaba por las horas dedicadas a la planeación y los últimos preparativos, Bulma se tomó un momento para arreglar ella misma a su hijo y vestirlo de acuerdo a la ocasión, después peinó su cabello lila acomodándolo hacia atrás y al terminar lo contempló, Trunks era un niño guapísimo y se veía completamente adorable, y debía seguir así hasta la ceremonia, por lo que tras pedirle a Chichi que por favor lo vigilara un rato fue a prepararse.

Sabiendo las mañas del maestro Roshi, la peliazul revisó bien el cuarto de baño antes de quitarse la ropa, una vez que estuvo segura que no había mirones indeseados abrió la llave del agua y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a recibir la reconfortante sensación del agua caliente en cada uno de sus poros. Necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse de las cosas que le molestaban, especialmente deseaba dejar de pensar en el malhumorado príncipe que se había quedado en la Corporación, así como evitar alterarse precipitadamente por la discusión que les esperaba cuando regresara a su hogar, porque por la hora podría jurar que Vegeta no se presentaría a la ceremonia, y pretendería haber olvidado el día que era, a pesar de que esa mañana se lo recordó antes de que se fuera a entrenar a su cámara de gravedad.

"El atuendo que preparé para ti está colgado en el armario, no te olvides de ponértelo, es una ocasión especial", le recomendó obteniendo únicamente por respuesta una mirada de molestia de su pareja. Bulma apretó con fuerza la esponja que sostenía, convencida de que el guerrero se entregaría a su extenuante entrenamiento y se olvidaría de todo como era la costumbre, y seguramente no asistiría a pesar de saber el esfuerzo y dedicación que había puesto en aquel evento y lo importante que era para ella que conviviera más con su grupo de amistades.

"Si no viene lo castigaré, dormirá solo al menos un mes", pensó para aminorar su rabia al tiempo que finalizaba su baño y cerraba los grifos del agua. Posteriormente abandonó la ducha y entró a la pequeña habitación de huéspedes donde le aguardaba el atuendo que iba a usar. Apenas entró al dormitorio, la peliazul cerró la puerta y comenzó a secarse, una vez que su piel estuvo libre de cualquier rastro de humedad, abandonó la toalla a un lado y comenzó a cepillar su cabellera celeste. Mientras pensaba si debía hacerse algún peinado o simplemente dejar su cabello suelto, escuchó el picaporte de la puerta agitarse, y antes de que pudiera avisar que la habitación estaba ocupada, un hombre joven entró en la habitación.

\- Se suponía que nadie estaría aquí -expresó el pelinegro sin inmutarse ante la presencia femenina que comenzó a gritarle por su atrevimiento.

\- ¡Si la puerta tiene el seguro puesto es porque la habitación está ocupada! -protestó la mujer mientras se cubría con las manos lo más que le era posible.

\- No lo noté, solo giré el picaporte y la puerta cedió -explicó él guardándose para sí mismo la sonrisa de satisfacción que deseaba esbozar al contemplar a la mujer en ese estado, y luego con una naturalidad impropia para la situación cerró la puerta mientras le decía- Me volveré hacia otro lado para que puedas vestirte.

Bulma sintió descender su mandíbula al escucharlo, y sin perder un minuto le gritó que saliera de la habitación, pero él se negó.

\- El enano quiere sorprender a 18, y me rogó que no dejara que nadie más me viera hasta que empezara la ceremonia.

\- Busca otro lugar -insistió la peliazul.

\- Lo hice, y esta es la única habitación que no está llena de personas. No sé a quién se le ocurrió meter tanta gente en una casa tan pequeña.

Ella se contuvo para no decir que la idea fue suya, pues no quería que él comenzara a burlarse. Luego reparó en la situación, si alguien llegaba a entrar seguro malinterpretaría las cosas, así que intuyendo que perdería más tiempo en tratar de hacer que el androide cambiara de opinión que en vestirse, se rindió.

\- Los ojos fijos en la pared -le indicó señalando el muro contrario adonde ella se encontraba. 17 rio divertido y se volvió hacia ese lugar- Sabes que, mejor ciérralos -ordenó sintiendo como se ruborizaba al pensar que estaba sola y desnuda en una habitación con un hombre sumamente atractivo.

\- Me estoy aburriendo, ¿Podrías darte prisa? -soltó él después de un rato de mantener los ojos cerrados. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, decidió volverse hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, solo para darse cuenta que la habitación estaba vacía. 17 sonrió divertido, estaba tan concentrado en esforzarse por no mirar, que no advirtió el momento en que la peliazul se había escabullido.

Cuando la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, Krilin irrumpió en la habitación para pedirle a su casi cuñado que lo acompañara. El androide giró los ojos cuando este le pidió que escoltara a 18 al altar, creyendo que su gemela se opondría rotundamente, pero al encontrarse con ella y compartir una mirada, le ofreció su brazo sin decir nada y la rubia lo tomó.

Los presentes acallaron una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a los dos androides dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se oficiaría la ceremonia. Al dejar a su hermana junto a Krilin, 17 experimentó una sensación de tranquilidad que había olvidado, de alguna forma sabía que ella estaba en buenas manos y que ese enano se desviviría por hacerla feliz. Cuando la ceremonia concluyó, los invitados aplaudieron y por primera vez desde que la conocían todos vieron a 18 esbozar una pequeña y efímera sonrisa.

Después de las felicitaciones a los ahora esposos, se dio por inaugurado el banquete, y pronto los asistentes comenzaron a ocupar los sitios que les habían sido destinados para el evento. Bulma se sentó y miró con molestia el lugar de Vegeta, no se hacía ilusiones de que el guerrero apareciera, pero ya la escucharía cuando regresara a la Corporación. Tratando de no amargarse por ello, la mujer comenzó a platicar con los amigos que se encontraban a su lado, y hubiera seguido en la amena charla, de no ser, porque de pronto alguien apareció junto a ella.

\- Cierto, lo olvidé, ya puedes abrir los ojos -exclamó la mujer riendo al advertir que 17 ocupaba el asiento vacío junto a ella en la mesa.

El androide no le respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando al niño que estaba sentado junto a la peliazul.

\- ¿Ese es tu acompañante? -preguntó y sin esperar respuesta añadió- Sí que te gustan jóvenes.

Bulma soltó una carcajada ante la broma del androide, aun no entendía como él podía ser tan jovial y permanecer tan impasible al mismo tiempo.

\- Este niño tan guapo es mi hijo Trunks -pronunció orgullosa dejando a su interlocutor con una expresión de sorpresa que le sentaba bien a su apuesto rostro.

\- A excepción del color de ojos, no se parece demasiado a ti -respondió tras unos instantes, dudando por un segundo si la mujer decía la verdad o solo estaba jugando con él.

\- Es porque es idéntico a Vegeta, su padre -dijo la morena que se encontraba a un lado de 17, sintiendo que era su deber intervenir ante el comportamiento de aquel joven tan atrevido, que a todas luces parecía interesado en su amiga.

El androide se volvió a mirar a la mujer y entonces se percató que no solo ella, sino el resto de los guerreros lo miraban intrigados, era tal su interés por la peliazul que se había olvidado que no estaban solos. Y al parecer su conversación con Bulma despertaba la curiosidad de todos los presentes.

\- Si, son muy parecidos -admitió el pelinegro a la entrometida mujer dirigiéndole a ella y al resto de su indeseada audiencia la más intimidante de sus miradas de hielo.

No hubo un solo ocupante de la mesa, que no comprendiera el significado de su expresión y se volviera de inmediato a sus propios asuntos. Así que ya sin testigos comenzó a entablar una charla más privada con la peliazul que se prolongó por un buen rato. Todos percibieron la familiaridad con la que se trataban la científica y el androide, así como la visible atracción que parecía surgir entre ellos, pero nadie se atrevió a intervenir de nuevo.

\- Mi papá -dijo emocionado el pequeño de cabello lila atrayendo la atención de su madre al instante.

\- Vegeta -musitó ella sorprendida al ver al saiyayin a unos metros de distancia usando el atuendo que ella eligió para él.

17 miró al guerrero que acababa de aparecer y de inmediato sintió las miradas de todos sobre él. Por un momento pensó en quedarse donde se encontraba, si Vegeta quería pelea podía dársela, más lo reconsideró casi al instante, no quería poner a Bulma en una situación incómoda así que se levantó.

\- No tienes que moverte de lugar, solo porque Vegeta apareció -le dijo la mujer a pesar de que sentía la mirada del saiyayin fija en ellos.

\- Pensaba irme de todos modos, las reuniones sociales no son lo mio -le respondió y antes de retirarse se inclinó hacia ella- Por cierto, ese vestido te queda bien, aunque en realidad te veías mejor sin él -musitó en su oído provocando que ella se ruborizara al instante.

Bulma miró al atrevido ojiazul mientras este se marchaba sonriendo de esa forma descarada que lograba acelerarle el pulso. Al sentir todas las miradas de su grupo de amigos sobre ella, trato de recomponerse y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el mocoso? -preguntó a forma de saludo el príncipe cuando su mujer se acercó.

\- Nada.

\- Tu cara esta roja -señaló él clavando sus ojos azabaches en los de ella.

\- Solo estoy apenada por la forma en que se fue -mintió, pensando en evitar una posible escena en el evento que tanto le costó planear. Vegeta examinó sus ojos unos segundos y pareció creerle- ¿Vamos a la mesa?

Su pareja asintió sin muchas ganas y después ocupó el lugar junto a ella sin molestarse en saludar a nadie a pesar de que todos lo miraban. Afortunadamente en ese momento el banquete inició por lo que la atención de los invitados se centró en la deliciosa comida que les estaban sirviendo y pronto la presencia del androide y la llegada del príncipe fueron asuntos que quedaron fuera del foco de atención. Vegeta estaba tan ocupado engullendo todo a su alrededor que no se percató cuando el rostro de Bulma se volvió a cubrir de rubor, cuando el androide a unos metros de distancia se despidió de ella con un guiño por demás seductor.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, nos veremos hasta el siguiente encuentro de estos dos.

Saludos a todos.


	3. Fiesta de cumpleaños

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la imaginación y la locura, que plasmo en mis historias.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-** **:**

El ojiazul aterrizó en la playa, y de inmediato llegó a sus oídos como un taladro, la terriblemente desafinada voz de su cuñado. La capacidad vocal de este lo hizo considerar la posibilidad de regresarse por donde había venido, sin embargo, al distinguir una cabellera celeste entre la multitud que se divertía con el canto del enano, tomó la decisión de permanecer un rato en el lugar.

\- Vaya, viniste.

\- Me invitaste con tanta efusividad, que no pude negarme -le respondió a la rubia que lo miraba con sus fríos ojos azules.

\- ¿Y mi regalo? -preguntó ella pasando por alto el sarcasmo de su gemelo, este le entregó una pequeña caja- Al menos son lindos -admitió tras ver los pequeños aretes que contenía.

\- ¿Y el mío?

\- Tu regalo fue ser invitado.

El androide esbozó una leve sonrisa al escucharla, luego se giró a observar a su alrededor. Al otro lado de donde se encontraban, estaba Bulma acompañada por un hombre con una cicatriz en el rostro que parecía mirarla con adoración, y un anciano que la observaba de una forma no muy respetuosa, no lucía como si estuviera divirtiéndose más bien se veía incómoda. De buena gana, él habría ido directamente hacia la mujer para rescatarla de esos perdedores, pero tras enterarse que ella tenía un hijo y una pareja, lo mejor era mantener su distancia y evitar la tentación. Así que se sentó junto a su gemela, para terminar de observar la aburrida presentación de su cuñado.

\- Al fin -dijo aliviado cuando el hombrecito termino de cantar. Su hermana le lanzó una mirada asesina, por lo que para apaciguarla aplaudió igual que los demás.

\- Hey, llego el otro cumpleañero -anunció Krilin desde el micrófono al ver al pelinegro, ocasionando que todos se volvieran a verlo- Bienvenido 17.

Con todas las miradas encima, el androide hizo la seña de maloik* a los presentes, y luego se volvió a mirar discretamente a la peliazul, 17 esperaba encontrar algún indicio en aquellos ojos celestes que lo hiciera romper su intención de no acercarse, más al no advertir ninguna señal, decidió permanecer en su sitio, lo más probable es que ella fuera a felicitarlo en algún momento, entonces hablarían un poco y luego se marcharía y no volvería a verla más, y las emociones que Bulma le provocaba desaparecerían junto con la distancia.

Tras un rato que le pareció eterno, su cuñado dejo el micrófono y se unió a ellos, al escenario subió esta vez un cerdo y un gato azul, cuya actuación le pareció a 17, todavía más desastrosa que la de su nuevo hermano político. Contrario a lo que el joven esperaba, el tiempo siguió pasando sin que la peliazul se aproximara adonde se encontraba, además que el anciano a su lado no se apartaba de ella ni un segundo, y parecía particularmente interesado en llenar la copa de la mujer, cada vez que esta se vaciaba.

\- Ha estado haciendo eso toda la tarde. Es un viejo mañoso -soltó la androide al darse cuenta que su hermano seguía con atención lo que sucedía de ese lado de la fiesta.

\- No te preocupes -respondió su esposo sin percatarse que el comentario no iba dirigido a él- Yamcha esta con ella, no dejara que Roshi se sobrepase.

En ese momento, Bulma se levantó de la silla con algo de dificultad, siendo auxiliada inmediatamente por el de la cicatriz. Este la tomó de la cintura y la condujo al interior de la pequeña casa.

\- Tampoco confío en ese sujeto -dijo la rubia al observar la escena, y Krilin sonrió nerviosamente, la animadversión de 18 por su amigo no había desaparecido a pesar del tiempo.

\- Se comportará, tiene demasiado miedo a Vegeta como para intentar alguna locura -respondió el hombrecito tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

\- Tienes razón, es un cobarde -admitió la rubia con desprecio.

17 rio un poco después de escucharla, y al ver que la pareja parecía tranquila respecto a la situación, se dijo a sí mismo que no debía entrometerse. Por un rato trato de centrar su atención en el dueto del puerco y el gato, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a inquietarse al ver que ni Bulma ni su acompañante salían de la casa.

Aprovechando que su hermana se encontraba distraída hablando con Krilin, 17 se levantó y se dirigió hacia Kame House. El androide entró a la casa y tras no ver a nadie en la planta baja, subió las escaleras. Apenas había llegado al primer piso, cuando una voz femenina llegó a sus oídos, curioso se acercó a la habitación de dónde provenía y por la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, vio la figura de Bulma sentada en el colchón, y la de Yamcha a su lado.

\- Al principio lo entendía -decía ella, y en su voz se notaba un poco los efectos del alcohol- Tenía que entrenar para derrotar a los androides, luego a Cell, pero eso ya se acabó, estamos en una época de paz, y ese testarudo saiyayin no deja su cámara de gravedad... a veces me siento como si fuera una madre soltera, Vegeta nunca tiene tiempo para nosotros.

\- Es un egoísta, con él siempre vas a estar en segundo sitio -declaró convencido el de la cicatriz, mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de la peliazul entre las suyas- Mereces a alguien mejor, un hombre que quiera casarse contigo y ser un buen padre para Trunks -ella asintió y el guerrero aprovechó el momento- Si me dieras otra oportunidad para demostrarte que he cambiado, que...

\- Por favor Yamcha no insistas, ya hablamos de eso -lo interrumpió, a pesar del alcohol aún quedaba algo de razón en su cerebro.

\- No es posible Bulma, todavía lo amas -afirmó aquel con algo de resentimiento.

\- ¿Amor?, sinceramente no lo sé, a veces cuando se va por mucho tiempo a entrenar fuera tengo miedo que no vuelva, y a veces simplemente deseo que no regrese.

\- No te entiendo, según sus estúpidas costumbres saiyayin ustedes no tienen ningún compromiso con el otro, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, ¿Por qué no lo dejas entonces? -preguntó Yamcha tomando su barbilla, para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella no respondió- Si es por Trunks, él estará bien, en el futuro donde tuviste que criarlo sola hiciste un gran trabajo, ¿O es que ya lo olvidaste?

\- No -dijo y su voz sonó orgullosa- Y para ser completamente honesta, si no termino mi relación con Vegeta es porque aún no tengo la certeza de que eso es lo que en verdad deseo, el día que este convencida, lo haré y será todo.

\- Quizá ya encontraste la razón que te faltaba, solo que no te has dado cuenta.

\- Tal vez -admitió ella- Ahora, ¿Podemos dejar el tema por la paz?, necesito un café, no puedo conducir en este estado.

La peliazul hizo el intento por levantarse sin mucho éxito, el beisbolista la miró y se ofreció a traerle lo que necesitaba. Cuando este abandono la habitación, Bulma trato de incorporarse nuevamente, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando tropezó con una revista de Roshi que se encontraba tirada, y se precipitó de bruces hacia el piso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendida al alzar el rostro y ver al responsable de evitar su penosa caída.

\- Buscaba el baño -respondió 17 sin inmutarse.

A pesar de su estado Bulma podía reconocer una mentira tan mala como esa, aun así, decidió pasarlo por alto, se sentía apenada de que precisamente fuera él quien la veía así.

\- Dos puertas a la izquierda -le contestó mientras él apartaba lentamente sus manos de su cintura.

Una vez libre, la mujer camino hasta la pared más próxima y se recargo en esta, la sensación del piso meciéndose bajo ella era demasiado fuerte, y no quería volver a perder el equilibrio frente al ojiazul, quien no parecía tener la menor intención de irse.

\- ¿Entonces, no estás casada? -preguntó tras unos instantes, al tiempo que se recargaba junto a ella.

\- Creí que buscabas el baño, no que escuchabas mi conversación.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta.

\- No lo estoy -respondió cerrando los ojos, las vueltas bajo ella se hacían más intensas.

\- Vamos, necesitas recostarte -dijo 17 sin dejar de sonreír por la anterior declaración de la mujer.

Ella no se negó cuando él la tomó de la cintura, tampoco cuando el pelinegro la colocó suavemente sobre el colchón. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada del androide fija en ella, en ese instante su cabeza no dejaba de girar y comenzaba a sospechar que no solo era por el alcohol que había ingerido, sino que también se debía al atractivo joven cerca de ella.

Por un instante se perdió en aquellos ojos color cielo, que parecían hechizarla. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Bulma, mientras sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse. Creyendo que estaba por quedarse dormida en cualquier instante, el androide se apartó de ella.

\- Descansa -indicó al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- 17 -exclamó, el ojiazul detuvo sus pasos y se volvió nuevamente hacia la adormilada mujer- Feliz cumpleaños.

Regularmente él odiaba las felicitaciones de cualquier tipo, pero viniendo de ella se sentía mejor que un cumplido.

La imagen de un sonriente pelinegro, fue lo último que registro el cerebro de la científica, antes de perderse en un profundo sueño.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

* Maloik, es la señal conocida como cuernos del rock

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, hasta el siguiente encuentro. Saludos a todos.


	4. Baby shower

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la imaginación y la locura, que plasmo en mis historias.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

La emoción de su esposo por convertirse en padre era tal, que para complacerlo la rubia aceptó a regañadientes asistir a la Corporación Cápsula a la reunión que él había organizado como una sorpresa para celebrar su embarazo. Mientras viajaban en la aeronave 18 le advirtió con su tono más mortal que no participaría en juegos ni situaciones ridículas, y que más les valía a todos mantenerse alejados de ella y evitar tocar su ya abultado vientre. Krilin rio al escuchar a su mujer, de sobra conocía su carácter por lo que le había pedido encarecidamente a Bulma que mantuvieran el festejo lo más simple posible.

\- Los futuros padres están llegando -anunció la cantarina voz de Bunny Briefs.

Todos en el jardín se volvieron a mirar a la pareja que descendía de la aeronave, ya habían sido advertidos previamente por Krilin y por Bulma sobre 18, quien con el embarazo estaba más irritable que de costumbre, por lo que cuando el matrimonio se acercó los presentes los felicitaron sinceramente, pero manteniendo una distancia apropiada a la vez, lo cual resultó del agrado de la rubia, quién al ver lo sencillo de la reunión se sintió aliviada.

\- ¿Donde esta mamá? -preguntó la peliazul a su padre al ver que los meseros comenzaban a servir el banquete y la alegre mujer no se veía por ningún lado.

\- Fue a atender la puerta, parece que llegó un invitado más -respondió el Dr. Briefs sin dejar de alimentar al pequeño gato en su hombro.

Bulma se preguntó de quien podría tratarse si ya todos estaban ahí, y curiosa fue hacia la entrada de la Corporación. Al llegar, vio a un nervioso ojiazul tratando de apartarse lo más posible de su madre, que insistía en tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo con el resto de invitados. La científica se rio un poco primero antes de intervenir.

\- Ya empezaron a servir la comida mamá -dijo para atraer la atención de la rubia- ¿Por qué no vas al jardín?, me encargaré personalmente de atender a 17.

\- Le reservaré un sitio a mi lado, apuesto joven -exclamó emocionada- No tarde demasiado.

Apenas Bunny se alejó, los dos volvieron a mirarse y sin poder evitarlo empezaron a reírse un poco. Bulma lo hacía por recordar la expresión incómoda del androide que vio poco antes, y él por lo aliviado que se sentía al haberse deshecho de la excesivamente amable madre de Bulma.

\- No me esperaba un recibimiento semejante -dijo el pelinegro ya con su expresión serena de siempre- De haberlo sabido, hubiera pensado dos veces en asistir.

\- ¡Oye! -exclamo dándole una mirada de reproche- Mi madre solo trataba de ser una buena anfitriona.

\- Ya veo, ¿Entonces para corresponder sus atenciones debería aceptar su invitación para salir con ella un día? -soltó provocando que la peliazul se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

\- No tiene remedio -musitó para sí misma, más el pelinegro la escuchó.

\- No es su culpa, después de todo soy bastante atractivo -añadió esperando que su interlocutora aceptara ese hecho, pero en vez de ello la mujer volvió a reír hiriendo un poco su ego- Es una lástima que no heredaras su buen gusto -añadió en un mohín que Bulma encontró encantador.

\- Vamos con los demás.

\- ¿No vas a tomarme del brazo? -preguntó burlonamente, Bulma hizo un gesto de negación- Eres una pésima anfitriona.

Ella le dirigió una mirada que él no supo descifrar y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección al jardín, 17 la siguió. La androide miró a su hermano con la misma indiferencia de siempre cuando este apareció frente a ella.

\- ¿Acaso tendrás gemelos? -preguntó aquel señalando su vientre para molestarla un poco.

\- Idiota -le respondió la rubia con una amenazadora mirada.

Después de observar la escena, Krilin se sintió incómodo, tal vez no había sido buena idea invitar a 17 después de todo.

\- Yujuuu, joven androide -se escuchó decir de pronto- Puede sentarse aquí -indicó la madre de Bulma, mientras el pelinegro la miraba incómodamente.

\- No seas grosero 17, te están llamando -dijo su gemela sarcásticamente.

Por toda respuesta el ojiazul se sentó a un lado de su hermana, e ignoró los llamados de la mujer. Bulma que se encontraba sentada junto a su madre, le pidió que dejara las cosas así, pues 17 seguramente quería compartir tiempo con su gemela a la que nunca veía. Bunny aceptó muy bien la mentira y continúo disfrutando de la reunión.

El androide permaneció mudo la mayor parte del tiempo que pasó sentado junto a 18, y solo respondía con monosílabos ocasionales a las preguntas de su cuñado. Ocasionalmente dirigía sus ojos color cielo hacia la mesa de la peliazul e intercambiaba con ella breves e intensas miradas, era todo lo que se podía permitir mientras la extraña madre de Bulma estuviera cerca.

Las horas siguieron pasando y la paciencia de 17 comenzaba a terminarse, el banquete había finalizado hacía rato, y todos habían ingresado a la sala de la casa, donde los regalos para el bebé fueron entregados y desenvueltos uno a uno, mientras él se aguantaba las ganas de alzar sus ojos hacia el techo cada vez que escuchaba un "es hermoso", "que lindo", "se le verá muy bien", "mira que divino". Lo único que lo mantenía en medio de ese tormento era su deseo de interactuar con Bulma, ya que por su indiscreto cuñado se había enterado que Vegeta estaba entrenando en el espacio y no volvería en algunos meses.

Por su parte, la peliazul se estaba sintiendo cada vez más nerviosa. Yamcha, Chichi y hasta su increíblemente despistada madre, ya le habían mencionado sobre el interés que el joven de ojos cristalinos parecía tener en ella. Y aunque sentía la mirada de 17 fija en su persona, no se atrevió a corresponderle, porque temía que los demás pudieran notar, que el interés era mutuo.

Pasado un rato desde la entrega de regalos, los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, sin que ella advirtiera en ningún momento que el pelinegro mostrara la menor intención de seguir su ejemplo. Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando Krilin y 18 dijeron que se marcharían y él al escucharlos le sonrió con complicidad, y luego salió discretamente en dirección al jardín.

Una vez que se quedó a solas, la mujer se cuestionó si debía quedarse dentro de la casa o no. Finalmente tomó una decisión y salió al encuentro de 17.

\- Tardaste demasiado -soltó él como si nada.

\- ¿Por qué no te marchaste con Krilin y 18?.

\- Quería hablar contigo primero.

\- ¿Sobre qué?.

\- No lo sé -respondió el joven honestamente- Solo quiero hablar.

Bulma lo miró, su expresión a pesar de ser tan fría como siempre reflejaba un genuino interés por ella, lo cual le puso la mente en blanco. Podían decirse muchas cosas, después de todo llevaban meses sin verse. En cambio, los dos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos esperando que el otro iniciara la conversación. De pronto comprendieron que ninguno diría nada y que tampoco hacía falta. Los dos permanecieron absortos contemplando el atardecer reflejado en los ojos del otro, y cuando la oscuridad los cubrió por completo, simplemente sonrieron.

\- Dejaremos la plática para otra ocasión -exclamo él, rompiendo el embeleso en el que se encontraban.

\- Otro día será -dijo ella y su afirmación sonó más bien como una promesa- Hasta luego 17.

\- Hasta pronto Bulma.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Algunos lectores me han estado preguntando por las actualizaciones de este fic, como dije en el primer capítulo lo largo de esta historia depende de mi imaginación, la cual por estar ocupada en algunas situaciones personales se había quedado en el olvido, pero hoy regreso con nuevos bríos, esperemos que así siga para que esta historia crezca.

Por ahora me despido, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.


	5. Parque de diversiones

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la imaginación y la locura, que plasmo en mis historias.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Había pasado una semana desde la reunión para celebrar el embarazo de 18. Era justamente un sábado por la mañana y Bulma estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse cuando la voz de su madre en el intercomunicador la hizo por fin abandonar la cama. Bunny con una emoción desbordada le anunció rápidamente que tenía una visita y luego cortó la comunicación. Por el tono de voz de la rubia, la científica se dio una idea de quien podría tratarse y de inmediato se sintió invadida por una súbita emoción. Se duchó y se arregló en tiempo récord y cuando bajo a la sala, comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

\- Soy un androide y no suelo alimentarme con frecuencia -le explicaba el pelinegro a Bunny mientras apartaba el pastelillo que ella insistía en hacerlo probar.

\- Déjalo tranquilo mamá -pidió al ver el esfuerzo de 17 por no destruir la bandeja de pastelillos y a su dueña.

\- Bulma querida, solo quiero mostrar mi hospitalidad -respondió la mujer mientras empujaba el cupcake hacia la cara del androide.

\- Puedo descomponerme si como eso -soltó él sarcásticamente.

\- Oh no lo sabía, lo siento mucho apuesto joven -dijo la mujer por fin rindiéndose y luego con su misma alegría de siempre añadió- Iré a buscar a Trunks, creo que aún no se ha levantado y si no salen pronto se perderán la diversión.

17 siguió a la mujer con la mirada mientras abandonaba la sala, como si temiera que en cualquier momento cambiara de opinión y regresara. Cuando sintió que eso no pasaría se volvió a mirar a la peliazul quien lo observaba tratando de mantenerse seria.

\- Hazlo -la animó ansioso de escuchar su encantadora risa, y ella lo complació al instante.

\- ¿Y, a qué se debe la visita? -preguntó una vez que pudo serenarse.

\- El día de la reunión de 18, escuché a tu hijo y a su amigo diciendo que hoy irían al parque de diversiones y decidí unirme.

Bulma casi se ahoga con el pastelillo que estaba comiendo, luego se volvió a mirar al androide y advirtió que lo decía en serio.

\- Claro, puedes venir si quieres -exclamó aliviada de tener ayuda extra, en caso de que necesitara mantener a esos diablillos a raya.

Él la miró sin imaginarse siquiera lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer, solo se sentía complacido que ella no se hubiera negado. Después de ver la hora, Bulma invitó a 17 a desayunar, este afirmó no tener hambre pero aceptó hacerle compañía. Al poco rato de estar en la cocina se les unió el niño de cabello lila, que al contemplar al pelinegro hizo un gesto de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido por este.

"Hasta tiene el mismo gesto del padre", pensó al sentir los ojos azules del pequeño mirándolo con desconfianza, tras escuchar decir a Bulma que él también iría al parque de diversiones con ellos. Sin embargo, la inconformidad del pequeño no duró demasiado, en cuanto Goten y Gohan llegaron a la Corporación volvió a sonreír como siempre.

\- También fui invitado -exclamó 17 alzando los ojos al cielo, al ver las miradas de extrañeza de los hijos de Goku cuando advirtieron su presencia.

\- Si están todos listos, entonces subamos a la aeronave, vamos que se hace tarde -dijo Bulma al pequeño grupo.

\- Tardaremos horas en llegar en esa cosa -protestó su hijo- Mejor vamos volando.

\- No Trunks, Chichi me dijo que Goten aún no sabe volar bien y no quiero que nada le pase.

\- ¿Al menos puedes elevarte sin problemas? -preguntó 17 al pequeño de cabello alborotado, quien de inmediato asintió.

\- Entonces ya está, su hermano y Trunks pueden sostenerlo de las manos, y yo te llevaré a ti -resolvió 17.

Bulma quiso oponerse, pero Goten y su hijo comenzaron a saltar emocionados y comprendió que no podría hacerlos cambiar de idea. Así que tras preguntarle a Gohan si estaba de acuerdo y él no mostrara objeción alguna, la peliazul apretó el botón de la aeronave y guardó la cápsula en su bolsillo.

\- No vayan demasiado aprisa -les advirtió a los niños que se preparaban para despegar.

\- No te preocupes, si lo hacen los alcanzaré fácilmente.

Y tras decir eso, el androide la tomó entre sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo. A pesar de sus recomendaciones, Trunks y Gohan iban a demasiada velocidad, Bulma sentía su cabello golpeándole el rostro por lo que llego un momento en el que tuvo que refugiarse en el cuello de 17, quien solo sonrío al percibir el agradable contacto. Después de veinte minutos, los cuatro descendieron frente al parque de diversiones mientras la gente a su alrededor los miraba sorprendidos por la forma en que habían llegado.

La emoción de los dos integrantes más pequeños del grupo aumentó apenas cruzaron las puertas, y prácticamente le arrancaron de las manos a Bulma los pases de entrada para correr hacia los juegos. Gohan asumiendo su papel de hermano mayor salió tras de ellos de inmediato, la peliazul y el androide se miraron divertidos y siguieron al pequeño grupo. Gracias a las entradas VIP que habían adquirido, los niños pudieron subirse a los juegos de inmediato, y al cabo de dos horas ya habían probado la mayoría de las atracciones, por lo que decidieron hacer una pausa para tomar algo y luego dar una vuelta otra vez.

\- Siempre es así -dijo la científica al pelinegro quien se veía algo apenado por la cantidad de platos que había en la mesa y por las miradas de asombro de la gente al ver a los niños comer de esa forma.

\- Eso no es exactamente un refrigerio -comentó volviéndose a mirarla.

\- Para los saiyayins, si. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada?.

\- Si, en mi condición no me hace falta alimentarme con frecuencia.

\- Es una lástima, mi helado esta delicioso, deberías probarlo.

El pelinegro hizo un gesto de negación sin dejar de mirar a su interlocutura mientras disfrutaba su postre. El brillo en los ojos de 17 al observarla, pronto comenzó a ponerla nerviosa, por lo que, sin darse cuenta, tomó demasiado helado y al llevar la cucharilla a sus labios se manchó un poco.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó al sentir de inmediato el dedo índice del androide rozar suavemente la comisura de su boca.

\- Dijiste que lo probara -respondió él saboreando el helado que acababa de quitarle- Sabe bien.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior involuntariamente, el gesto de 17 le había resultado tremendamente sensual. Afortunadamente él no se percató de su reacción porque apenas terminó su frase, se volvió a mirar al grupo de niños que para ese entonces ya había terminado de comer y pedían insistentemente volver a los juegos, así que de nueva cuenta salieron hacia el parque.

\- Vamos -dijo el androide señalando con su mirada la enorme montaña rusa frente a ellos.

\- Esta bien.

Todos subieron a los vagones, Trunks y Goten abordaron el primero y cuando Gohan mostró intenciones de acompañar a la peliazul, recibió una mirada gélida que lo hizo desistir y ocupar el carro que estaba detrás. Durante las vueltas más intrépidas, Bulma abrazaba con fuerza el torso de 17, quien no se quejó a pesar de que, en más de una ocasión, las uñas de la mujer se hundieron en su camisa hasta casi llegar a su piel, y cada vez que eso sucedía, el ojiazul se ruborizaba un poco imaginándose esa misma situación en un contexto completamente diferente.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? -le preguntó a 17 mientras descendían del juego.

\- Cambié de opinión respecto al helado -respondió experimentando la necesidad de algo frío que contrarrestara el calor que sentía dentro de él.

\- Yo quiero uno de chocolate -exclamó el niño de cabello lila al escuchar la palabra mágica- ¿Y ustedes? -preguntó volviéndose hacia sus amigos.

\- De... de... fresa... no de chocolate... mejor de fresa -soltó Goten sin convencerse del todo.

\- ¿Y tú Gohan?

\- Vainilla por favor.

\- Vamos entonces -dijo la mujer señalando el carro de helados.

\- Hay mucha gente -protestó su hijo- Y queremos subirnos de nuevo a la montaña rusa.

\- Podemos comprarlos mientras ustedes van -sugirió el pelinegro deseoso de tener un momento a solas con la científica.

\- ¡Si! -gritaron al unísono los dos más pequeños y de inmediato corrieron hacia el juego, seguidos por Gohan.

\- Eres bueno con los niños -lo elogió la mujer cuando estos se marcharon.

Y antes de que él pudiera responderle, lo sujeto de la mano para llevarlo hacia el carro de los helados. 17 experimentó un ligero nerviosismo ante el contacto, y delicadamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de la peliazul, desafortunadamente el roce no duró demasiado, se acabó apenas llegaron a la fila.

\- Dijiste que no necesitabas alimentarte con frecuencia -comentó la mujer inocentemente cuando 17 terminó de devorar su segundo barquillo, ocasionando que él se sonrojara sin que ella comprendiera su reacción.

\- Descubrí, que el helado me gusta más de lo que pensé -respondió volviéndose a mirar traviesamente a su interlocutora.

El resto del día los niños se subieron a los juegos tantas veces que la mujer perdió la cuenta. Ella y 17 los acompañaron unas cuantas ocasiones, pues, aunque no era correcto, los dos sentían la necesidad de pasar cada vez más tiempo a solas, aunque fuera solo para quedarse en silencio uno junto al otro o para decirse lo que no podían expresar en palabras, con una mirada.

Finalmente, el grupo decidió que era hora de marcharse. Gohan tomó a su hermano menor, le agradeció a Bulma el paseo y se marchó volando con Goten hacia su casa, no sin antes prometerle a la científica que le avisarían en cuanto estuvieran ahí. Trunks se volvió a mirar con recelo al pelinegro cuando este adelantándosele tomó a la peliazul entre sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo con ella sin darle tiempo a protestar. Poco después los tres descendieron en el jardín de la Corporación, y el niño empezó a pedirle a su madre que entraran a la casa.

\- Fue un día interesante -dijo el androide después que ella se despidiera.

\- Vamos, admite que te divertiste.

Él le sonrió y aprovechando que el pequeño se distrajo unos instantes, se acercó rápidamente a la peliazul y le murmuró algo al oído.

\- No lo sé -dijo sorprendida contemplando los ojos felinos de 17 esperando por su respuesta.

\- Piénsalo -exclamó al tiempo que empezaba a alejarse- Nos vemos niño, hasta pronto Bulma.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Esta historia como dije desde un principio, lleva un ritmo propio, que espero no les haga perder el interés que puedan tener en ella, a veces escribir sobre estos dos me es muy difícil y otras ocasiones como en esta, puedo hacer un capítulo con una facilidad que me asombra.

¿Y bueno que les pareció?, mi parte favorita fue la del helado, reí mucho con la respuesta que 17 dio a Bulma jajaja

En fin, no hago el cuento largo, nos estaremos leyendo en cuanto la creatividad me visite, saludos a todos.


	6. Naturaleza

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la imaginación y la locura, que plasmo en mis historias.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Cada día que pasaba le resultaba más difícil conciliar el sueño, y cuando el despertador sonó por la mañana, la científica lo maldijo al menos tres veces antes de decidirse a apagarlo. Después se levantó y comenzó su rutina diaria sin dejar de pensar en cierto joven ojiazul.

A cientos de kilómetros de ahí, el androide también pensaba en Bulma, "¿Quieres salir de nuevo conmigo, a solas?", le preguntó la última vez que se encontraron, de eso habían pasado dos semanas y ya era tiempo suficiente para que ella hubiera tomado una decisión. Así que sin mayor tardanza emprendió el vuelo hacia la Corporación.

Esta vez fue más cuidadoso al llegar, y evadió la entrada principal para no toparse con la simpática rubia. Optó por sobrevolar el lugar esperando encontrar alguna señal de Bulma y sonrió al verla sentada en una mesa en el balcón de la casa. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él se puso nervioso, la expresión de la peliazul era de una seriedad tal, que por un segundo la excesiva confianza que siempre tenía en sí mismo se evaporó, y pensó en irse sin saber la respuesta que un rato antes, deseaba conocer más que nada.

Sin embargo, la cobardía no formaba parte de su carácter, por lo que a pesar de sus dudas voló hasta ella. La científica se aproximó al recién llegado, sentía que sus manos temblaban, toda ella temblaba desde el interior. Había pensado que cuando el momento llegara, simplemente diría que no y se terminaría todo, pero al ver al pelinegro su fuerza de voluntad desapareció, solo deseaba pasar un tiempo con él.

\- ¿Adónde iremos? -le preguntó simplemente, sin imaginar que el joven sentía que podía respirar con mayor libertad tras escucharla.

\- Lo decidiré en el camino -respondió tomándola entre sus brazos y alzando el vuelo de inmediato, temiendo que si no actuaba rápido ella podría arrepentirse.

El poder del viento la obligó a recostarse sobre el hombro de 17, quién la estrecho con más fuerza al sentir su respiración en su cuello. Bulma intentaba acallar su voz racional que no hacía más que recordarle que se estaba poniendo en una situación comprometedora, la fascinación mutua que experimentaban en sus ocasionales encuentros parecía aumentar en lugar de disminuir, y no importaban las razones que ella misma se daba para alejarse, él era como un poderoso imán que ejercía una fuerza de atracción incontrolable sobre ella.

Finalmente, sus pensamientos se detuvieron al percibir que estaban descendiendo. El ojiazul se volvió a mirarla quería ver su expresión cuando descubriera donde se encontraban. Ella sonrió al reconocer el lugar, estaban en la reserva que 17 protegía, el sitio donde se habían visto por primera vez, de ser otras las circunstancias, le habría dicho directamente que eso le parecía de lo más encantador para una "primera cita", pero se calló, sabía que estaba caminando por la cuerda floja y no era el momento de empezar a correr.

\- Es un lindo día para pasear en el bosque -dijo satisfecho al darse cuenta que le había agradado la sorpresa.

\- Si lo es.

\- Ven, te mostraré los mejores sitios.

Y diciendo eso la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar. La reserva era en verdad hermosa, pero lo que en realidad tenía cautivada a la peliazul, era aquel brillo que despedían los ojos del androide al mostrarle las especies que protegía, o cuando le explicaba algo sobre ellas, porque en ese momento el joven se veía lleno de paz y de vida.

Después de un largo recorrido Bulma le pidió que descansaran, los zapatos que llevaba puestos no eran precisamente los más cómodos y sus pies comenzaban a protestar, así que se sentaron a la orilla de un riachuelo para que ella reposara un rato. Pronto el sol alcanzó su punto más alto y el calor comenzó a aumentar, por lo que la mujer se deshizo del saco que llevaba encima, dejando su torso cubierto únicamente por una blusa strapless. El pelinegro sintió su pulso aumentar mientras contemplaba los hombros desnudos de su acompañante, pues su piel brillaba como si se tratara de una suave y tentadora seda que él deseaba acariciar.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que decidiste trabajar aquí? -preguntó ella sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Después de ser revivido, estuve mucho tiempo sin saber qué hacer con mi vida. No soy una persona muy sociable y en general las personas no son de mi agrado, así que comencé a buscar una actividad donde estuviera aislado y pudiera disfrutar de la soledad, fue así que di con este empleo.

\- A mí me parece que sin querer encontraste tu vocación, y en verdad disfrutas trabajar en la reserva. Lo vi en tus ojos.

\- Eres buena descifrándome -admitió el pelinegro- Al principio este era solo un empleo, luego me di cuenta que me gustaba dedicar mi tiempo a proteger el planeta y a sus seres vivos más indefensos. Toda una ironía viniendo de un androide programado para destruir el mundo ¿no crees?.

\- No, en estos años he visto más casos como el tuyo, guerreros que en un inicio eran nuestros enemigos convertirse en aliados y cambiar el propósito de sus vidas por algo mejor. Y en verdad me alegra que hayas encontrado un camino diferente, que te hace feliz.

La sinceridad en la voz de Bulma lo conmovió profundamente, así que por un instante 17 cerró los ojos para concentrarse por completo en la sensación que lo embargaba. Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar a Bulma, esta pudo darse cuenta que los vestigios de la muralla de frialdad del androide no existían más. Él se recostó en el pasto cerca de ella y la invitó a hacer lo mismo, por un buen rato los dos permanecieron observando el inmenso cielo sobre ellos, mientras llegaban a compartir con el otro alguna confidencia sobre su pasado, sus pensamientos y sueños futuros.

Tras un rato, las palabras comenzaron a sobrar, y la pareja se quedó simplemente mirando las nubes formarse y desvanecerse en un ciclo que parecía no tener fin. Los minutos fueron pasando sin que ninguno dijera nada, porque en realidad no hacía falta, el silencio entre ellos jamás resultaba incómodo. Además, en el fondo cada uno estaba ocupado lidiando con sus propias dudas y razonamientos... estaban solos, apartados de todo, tan cerca que solo bastaba que uno se moviera un centímetro de más para entrar en el espacio vital del otro, y eso los llenaba de miedo, por lo que estaban sintiendo, por lo que deseaban hacer y las posibles consecuencias.

Era un debate interno e intenso, sin saberlo ambos estaban esforzándose por contenerse, y no avanzar. Luchaban por no aumentar la cercanía y desatar un fuego que hasta ahora habían podido mantener bajo control. Enumeraban mentalmente las razones por las que no debían ceder a sus impulsos más básicos, como si de esa forma pudiesen acallar el anhelo de rozar la piel del otro, anhelo que iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba, pues el silencio les permitía escuchar perfectamente la respiración entrecortada del otro, de ese modo comprendieron que no estaban solos en la batalla que trataban de librar, y que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno o ambos se rindieran.

Él fue quien tomó la iniciativa, al mover su mano hasta encontrarse con la de Bulma, lentamente recorrió la palma de la peliazul hasta que termino entrelazando sus dedos en los de ella, al no percibir ningún signo de rechazo, se giró a mirarla y mientras su corazón latía más rápido de lo usual, le expresó su más ferviente deseo.

\- Quiero besarte...

Dos simples palabras bastaron para estremecerla de pies a cabeza. Él notó el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas y se acercó a la peliazul hasta quedar prácticamente sobre ella.

\- Quiero hacerlo desde que te vi por primera vez...

Una sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando él acarició su mejilla y rozó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

\- Y no puedo esperar más...

La sensación de los labios del androide sobre los suyos le nubló la mente por completo. Él experimentó una fuerte emoción mientras devoraba lentamente la boca de la fémina. Ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos comenzaban a encenderse por el contacto con el otro, como su voluntad se rendía por completo ante la pasión. A medida que el roce aumentaba, que los besos se intensificaban y las caricias comenzaban a volverse más urgentes, menos existía el mundo y más ellos dos.

Fue en ese instante que Bulma lo supo, había comenzado a correr por la cuerda floja y no iba a detenerse.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

El momento perfecto lo es todo, elegí este día para subir este capítulo porque la temática queda a la perfección con la celebración de hoy (Día internacional del beso). Así que aprovechen y besen a sus seres amados que yo seguiré haciendo lo propio con el mío.

Me despido por el momento y en verdad, espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura y que les emocionara tanto como a mí. Ok, no tanto, pero al menos si un poquito xD

Saludos y hasta la próxima.


	7. Nacimiento

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la imaginación y la locura, que plasmo en mis historias.**

* * *

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

El feliz y orgulloso guerrero había convocado a Kame House a todos sus amigos para que conocieran a su hija recién nacida. Al recibir la llamada de Krilin, Bulma deseo negarse, más al escuchar lo ilusionado que estaba porque todos asistieran, termino por aceptar. Los siguientes días la mujer no hizo más que pensar en cierto joven atractivo y lo difícil que sería estar en el mismo sitio que él después de su último encuentro, solo de imaginarlo se sentía nerviosa, por lo que cuando la fecha para conocer a la bebé llegó, ella optó por seguir un plan muy simple. Llegaría antes de la hora indicada, y solo se quedaría un momento, apenas pudiera se marcharía argumentando que estaba colmada de trabajo y así evitaría toparse con el androide, quien seguramente se presentaría más tarde.

Un poco más tranquila por su plan, Bulma se dirigió a la tienda para bebés más exclusiva de la Capital del Oeste para conseguir el regalo perfecto, sin que lo advirtiera el tiempo comenzó a pasar, en el momento que miró su reloj se dio cuenta que apenas si llegaría a tiempo, por lo que apresurada abordó su aeronave y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Kame House. Al llegar a la casa del maestro Roshi y cruzar la puerta sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al ver que la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban ahí, afortunadamente tras unos segundos su ritmo cardíaco se normalizó, 17 no estaba, por lo que pudo respirar tranquila, si todo salía bien, solo tenía que cargar a la recién nacida y se iría de inmediato.

Su plan se evaporó poco después de que tuvo a la bebé en sus brazos, sostener a un ser tan pequeño e indefenso la remitió a sus recuerdos del nacimiento de su primogénito, a la emoción de haber traído a alguien al mundo, y a esa cálida sensación de ternura que en contadas ocasiones solía embargarla, por estar siempre ocupada en cuestiones más prácticas. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, hasta que su amigo se aproximó a ella.

\- Es idéntica a ti Krilin -exclamó la peliazul provocando que aquel sonriera encantado y se sonrojara un poco.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a la madre de la bebé esperando por su reacción y se sorprendieron al ver que la androide cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una muy leve sonrisa que dejaba entrever que eso no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo. Apenas Bulma apartó su vista de 18, distinguió la figura de su apuesto gemelo parado junto a ella. Estaba tan enfocada en la bebé que no se dio cuenta del momento en que aquel había llegado y toda la turba de emociones que experimentaba en su interior escapó de sus ojos al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, solo fue un segundo pero basto para que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un indiscreto rubor.

Ajeno a lo que sucedía entre su cuñado y su amiga, Krilin se acercó un poco más a Bulma, y luego dirigió su vista hacia 17 indicándole con un gesto que lo invitara a cargar a la pequeña.

\- Tú eres el padre, a ti te corresponde -musitó ella nerviosa ante la idea de tener que hablarle al androide en el estado en que se encontraba.

\- Él parece llevarse mejor contigo que conmigo -respondió el guerrero en voz baja sin quitar la sonrisa incómoda que se le dibujo en el rostro al ver a su esposa atravesarlo con sus fríos zafiros.

-Es tu cuñado.

\- Solo dile...

\- 17, ven de una vez a conocer a Māron -ordenó la rubia mirando un tanto exasperada a los dos amigos.

El androide mantuvo su expresión impasible mientras se dirigía a Bulma, evitó mirarla a los ojos cuando ella colocó a la bebé en sus brazos, los nervios eran mutuos y estaba pasando trabajo para mantenerse como si nada al tenerla tan cerca. Con una leve sonrisa observó a su nueva sobrina, tenía un pequeño mechón rubio sobre su cabeza pero al parecer era lo único que había heredado de su gemela, la similitud con el enano era más que evidente. 17 sostuvo a la recién nacida unos minutos más y después se la entregó a su hermana, luego se retiró hacia un extremo de la habitación, donde pudiera observar a la científica sin que nadie lo notara.

Bulma estaba por poner su plan en marcha cuando Chichi se acercó, sabiendo que la plática duraría un buen rato la mujer suspiró resignada, dejar Kame House pronto ya no era una opción. Un rato más tarde cuando la bebé comenzó a bostezar, los invitados empezaron a despedirse para no perturbar su sueño. 17 fue el primero que se acercó a la bebé y a manera de despedida puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña y la movió como si acariciara a un cachorro, 18 lo miró y giró los ojos, su hermano sonrió y luego abandonó la casa. Momentos después la peliazul también salió y abordó rápidamente su avión, había volado ya un par de kilómetros cuando este detuvo su avance, Bulma miró hacia el frente y se encontró con la figura de 17, quien usando solo una mano estaba deteniendo la nave.

\- ¿Qué haces? -le gritó molesta cuando este alzó la compuerta de vidrio.

\- Quiero hablar contigo.

\- Este no es un buen momento.

\- Pues ya pasó un mes, no voy a esperar más -dijo al tiempo que entraba al avión y ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Y bien, qué es eso tan urgente de lo que quieres hablar? -preguntó mientras presionaba el botón del piloto automático y luego se volvía hacia su interlocutor.

\- Quiero saber una cosa -le respondió clavando su mirada en ella- ¿Por qué no volviste a la reserva, como me prometiste?

La científica se mordió el labio inferior, y respiró hondo antes de responderle.

\- Porque tenía miedo... si la última vez que nos vimos no nos hubieran interrumpido esos cazadores furtivos, tú y yo...

\- Nunca te presionaría para hacer algo que no deseas. Creí que lo sabías -puntualizó ofendido.

\- Es que si lo deseaba -admitió ella mirándolo a los ojos- Por eso necesitaba mantenerme lejos de ti.

La súbita confesión y la vehemencia con la que la mujer pronunció esas palabras tensó el ambiente. Ambos se miraron por varios minutos hasta que la mujer se volvió hacia otro lado.

\- Podemos pasar tiempo juntos sin que suceda nada -dijo el androide como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.

Bulma cerró los ojos, había dos voces debatiendo acaloradamente en su cerebro. Lo mejor era decir no y mantenerse firme, pero simplemente no podía, ni quería negarse a disfrutar de la cercanía de 17.

\- Solo nos veremos en sitios públicos, no haremos ningún otro paseo a solas ni romántico.

\- Si te hubiera llevado a un paseo romántico lo sabrías -se burló para disminuir la tensión en el ambiente- Y acepto la condición, ¿amigos? -preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

\- Amigos -respondió Bulma sonriéndole.

\- Bien -dijo él guiñándole un ojo- Oye, hace tiempo que no piloteo un avión, ¿Puedo? -la mujer asintió y cambiaron de sitio- Será mejor que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad, esto será salvaje -advirtió antes de que la nave saliera disparada a toda velocidad.

Durante el viaje el androide hizo varias piruetas esperando impresionar a su acompañante con su destreza para pilotear, ella lo miraba divertida y fingía bostezar de aburrimiento, hasta que él le ofreció de nuevo que tomara el volante. Volvieron a intercambiar lugares y esta vez fue Bulma la que comenzó a dar giros en el aire y a conducir de forma intrépida.

\- Eres buena -la halagó cuando ella lo miró orgullosa de sus proezas- Si fuera completamente humano estaría muerto del miedo.

\- Suerte que no lo eres.

La locura con la que pilotearon logró relajarlos, lo que les permitió mantener una conversación como hacía tiempo no tenían. La sonrisa de 17 comenzó a desvanecerse cuando advirtió que estaban llegando a la Capital de Oeste.

\- Vendré a buscarte el próximo fin de semana -dijo él mientras la mujer detenía la nave y abría la compuerta.

\- No puedo, prometí llevar a Trunks al acuario -recordó la mujer.

\- Entonces los veré allá -exclamó sonriendo y antes que ella pudiera objetar algo, 17 se marchó.

"Espero que Trunks este de acuerdo", pensó Bulma dirigiéndose a su casa, tratando de mantener la emoción que sentía por su siguiente encuentro lo más controlada posible.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola a quienes siguen esta historia:

No había subido capítulo, por dos razones: falta de tiempo e indecisión. No entraré en detalles de la primera pues me alargaría demasiado, pero si hablaré de la segunda, estoy en ese punto en que disfruto tanto a estos dos que la tentación de alterar la línea de tiempo original para dejarlos juntos se hace cada vez más grande, así que eso complica un poco el desarrollo de la trama para mí, que solo pretendía que flirtearan un poco.

Y ahora tengo un caos sobre como debo seguir con este fic, así que quienes quieran ayudarme a aclarar mi mente, cuéntenme que les gustaría... 17 y Bulma juntos o me mantengo fiel a la línea de tiempo original.

Espero sus comentarios. Muchos saludos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
